


Aries Compatibility With Capricorn

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, M/M, One-Sided Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Pining Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7599958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Astronomy is a scientific field of study. Astrology, on the other hand," John continued, "is <em>pseudo</em>science at its worst." </p><p>Sherlock nodded, but his eyes were back on the screen, to the web page he had somehow landed on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aries Compatibility With Capricorn

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Watsons_Woes 2016 July Writing Prompts Challenge, prompt #26: [Elementally, My Dear Watson: Earth/Air/Fire/Water. Involve one or more of them in your entry today.](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/1610349.html) I managed to get two in; blink and you'll miss 'em, but they're there. Story is set post-TGG.
> 
> This is probably rife with OOC-ness and Americanisms, I throw myself upon the mercy of the fandom.

"Astrology," Sherlock said absently from behind his laptop. "Is that anything like astronomy?"

"What?" John threw him a disbelieving look. "You're not serious."

Sherlock glanced up. "I take it that's a 'no,' then."

"Of course it's a 'no'! Astronomy is a scientific field of study, a _useful_ one," John said pointedly. 

Sherlock rolled his eyes. He was apparently never going to live down the whole 'we go round the Sun' nonsense.

"Astrology, on the other hand," John continued, "is _pseudo_ science at its worst." 

Sherlock nodded, but his eyes were back on the screen, to the web page he had somehow landed on.

> _****_
> 
> _**ARIES COMPATIBILITY WITH CAPRICORN**_
> 
> _The rulers of Aries and Capricorn are Mars and Saturn, respectively. These planets are considered archetypal or karmic enemies, so obviously this is not an easy relationship. While their elemental signs (fire and earth) are not incompatible per se, this is a balance that is extremely difficult to achieve when the clash of these two hard personalities happens._

  


"Really, the notion that the positions of the stars or the movement of the planets could have any influence on human affairs is an affront to modern intelligence," John said.

> _Their problem really isn’t a lack of emotion (although you could easily attribute their issues to emotional disability, considering their Mars/Saturn nature), but a lack of understanding and acceptance of each other._

  


"The idea that the date of one's birth in and of itself has anything to do with determining your personality is completely bollocks."

> _Rarely will a Capricorn partner allow their impulsive and—from their perspective, even stupid—Aries partner to have their own opinions and consider them valuable or practical. On the other hand, Aries will simply have no patience for their Capricorn partner. They will seem as if they only want people in their life to be merely utilitarian. This will be attributed to their selfishness and lack of emotion and heart._
> 
> _Both of them will be wrong in a way, for they would need to understand what they both could become if the right person or motivator came along._

  


"I mean, I'm an Aries, right? But if I were born a couple weeks premature, that would make me, what—"

"A Pisces," Sherlock murmured.

"A Pisces. But I would still be me, wouldn't I? No different. And you would still be you, even if you weren't a…"

> _This is a very difficult combination of signs when it comes to sexual compatibility. There is nothing light or easy with these two, especially when it comes to intimate matters. However, with time, an Aries and Capricorn might achieve some sort of balanced state in which both are sexually satisfied and their instinctive needs are met—_

  


"Sherlock, are you listening to me?"

With a start, Sherlock realised John had left his chair and was coming over to where Sherlock was sitting. 

"Yes, of course. Astrology, an affront to modern intelligence, complete bollocks."

"Why are you even asking?"

Sherlock snapped the computer shut.

"Just doing some research."

"About astrology?" John sounded skeptical. "Is it for a case?"

"Well, no," he admitted. "I was actually looking up something else and… Never mind, not important." 

"And you fell down the Google rabbit hole, eh?" John was grinning. "Now you've got a lot of useless rubbish in that 'hard drive' of yours you'll have to delete."

Sherlock glanced down at the closed laptop, and said nothing.  


**Author's Note:**

> I selected Jan 6th for Sherlock's birthday and Mar 31st for John's, from among some of the generally accepted birth dates of SH and JW in book canon.
> 
> I know very little about astrology, but like Sherlock, I can Google. Nearly all the astrological references in the fic came from [**here**](http://www.astrology-zodiac-signs.com/compatibility/aries-capricorn/). While I cherry-picked and paraphrased for the sake of the story, the intent of the quoted passages is pretty much unaltered. So go figure :)


End file.
